Por Siempre
by Shinzawall
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Kagome, una fiesta es realizada. La compañía de sus amigos y en especial de Sesshomaru traerá felicidad a la futura vida de la pequeña azabache. / Habrán más cosas que tendrán que superar, pero... Nada es capaz de vencer su amor... ¿no? / (Sesshomaru x Kagome)
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Bienvenidos sean!—saludó con alegría la mujer.

Era una gran celebración. Más si era para ella. La única hija que ha tenido la pareja Higurashi hasta la fecha. Una familia adinerada, debía como tal, hacer una gran fiesta para su niña.

¡Y este era su cumpleaños 7!

Así que, como no celebrar en grande.

Los niños de muchas otras familias se adentraban a la casa, mientras ambos dueños de tal mansión saludaban a los invitados desde la entrada.

O*o*O*o*O

La pequeña azabache, mientras, estaba siendo arreglada por sus niñeras. Estas, con mucha paciencia, arreglaban a la única heredera de la familia, peinando su hermoso cabello, y mostrando variedad de vestidos para elegir.

Kagome, mirándose al espejo, decidió que le gustaba un hermoso vestido de tonos plata, con bordes negros muy elegante. Las niñeras, como buenas amigas de la muchacha pequeña, comenzaron a vestirle con alegría, viendo como la niña tomaba un cambió radical, a lo que siempre vestía, claro está. No hacía falta maquillaje, según las mayores, pues sus pestañas eran grandes, sus ojos chocolates, sus mejillas coloradas, y sus labios rosados.

Su cabello, para no seguir en más decoraciones, lo ataron en una coleta alta, con las mechas crespas sueltas, y su flequillo, recayendo como siempre, sobre toda su frente.

— Está lista, señorita.—cantaron a la ves, las tres acompañantes de la dama.

— Muchas gracias..—agradeció la pequeña, mirándose nuevamente al espejo.— ¡Me voy a la fiesta, InuYasha y Sesshomaru me están esperando!—exclamó, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Tuve que saludar a muchas personas en el transcurso, la cortesía y amabilidad no faltaba en ella, y era su costumbre.

Después de un par de minutos, divisó a los hermanos peli-plata, corriendo hacía ellos directamente, aunque para su mala fortuna, también Kikyo se encontraba por allí encima del más pequeño de los Taisho. Era odiosa. Pobre de su amigo el tener que estar con ella.

Sango y Rin le siguieron desde atrás, mientras Sesshomaru por delante, comprendiendo las intenciones de ambas amigas de la azabache, sonrió divertido. Las dos, se lanzaron sobre Kagome, sorprendiéndola, cayendo el trío al suelo. Se rieron muy felices. La cumpleañera, más por estar en compañía de aquel par, a las cuales quería y apreciaba como hermanas.

— ¡Eh, chicas!—reclamó la sonriente pequeña, saludando a sus amigas.

— ¡Kagome!—gritaron a la vez, abrazándola nuevamente.

Después de un rato, y la chica ya liberada de los brazos de sus amigas. Se paró, caminando hacía el pequeño Sesshomaru, quién la esperaba pacientemente. Ella sonrió en el trayecto, hasta llegar cerca de él.

— Hola.—saludó muy alegre, sonriendo.

— Hola.—correspondió. Abrazando sorpresivamente a la pequeña.— Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—agradeció, no queriendo separarse del niño, sin embargo, lo hizo.

Separándose levemente, miró celosamente a todo los alrededores, el chico, supó a quién quería encontrar, o mejor dicho, revisaba si es que no había venido.

— Kagura no está aquí. Según mis padres, salió de viaje.—pronunció con tranquilidad.

— Aunque a tu hermano no le dio suerte.—comentó riendo la azabache, indicando hacia donde InuYasha corría desesperado con una Kikyo pegada tras él.

Sesshomaru rió en conjunto con la muchacha, ambos divertidos por tal escena.

Los padres a lo lejos se hacían diferentes preguntas con respecto al futuro de ambos chicos, sabían que aquellos dos eran muy unidos, pero aun, Kagome acababa de cumplir 7, mientras Sesshomaru tenía 9 años, recién.

— Mejor grabemos todo.—los demás asintieron.

— ¡Hora del pastel!—la voz del padre de Kagome resonó en todo el lugar, casi todos se lanzaron contra él para comer pastel, mientras el pobre hombre, intentaba esquivar todo.

Sesshomaru más lentamente, llegó hasta la mesa, cogiendo su lugar al lado de la cumpleañera, la cual sonrió alegremente al ver al mayor allí. El peli-plata, se sonrojó levemente por el hermoso rostro que apreció por unos instantes.

— ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Sessho?—preguntó curiosa la niña, con voz inocente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?.. ¡S-sí!—atinó a responder, ruborizado.

— ¡Me alegro mucho!

— S-sí.. yo también.

La comida continuó transcurriendo, el pesado de InuYasha, le untó la cara en la torta a Kagome, cosa que hizo enfurecer al mayor de los Taisho, que de no ser por que la chica se rió, él hubiese golpeado a su hermano.

Kikyo mientras tanto, seguía agarrando de brazos al peli-plata menor, mirando celosamente al que pasase su mirada por ellos. Un pequeño Miroku, entre tanto, paseaba su vista de aquí a allá sobre su comida, realmente, sin intención de comer, aburrido.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó inocente Sango.

Al escuchar la angelical voz a su lado, el peli-negro se volteó así la hablante, apreciando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. **¡Pero que niña más bella!** pensó, mientras se fundía en aquellos ojos.

— ¿A.. mi? N-no.. na-nada.—tartamudeó nervioso, mientras la Taijiya se acercaba un poco.

— Estás mintiendo.—afirmó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

**¿Qué? ¿Co-como lo supó?** Se interrogó el pequeño, mientras ella, con su cara decidida, continuaba acercándose al muchacho. El azabache, por instinto retrocedió, sintiendo que por una vez, en sus nueve años de vida, alguien podía ver a través de sus mentiras.

— Dime la verdad.—sentenció la castaña, cogiendo la mano del chico para zarandearlo.

Miroku algo mareado, terminó por suspirar.

— Estoy aburrido, no hay nada de malo en eso.—contestó, ladeando su rostro, con altanería.

— Aja, sí. Mentiroso.—comentó, volviendo a su asiento, enojada.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qu-qué? ¡Oye, no te enojes!—comenzó a decir el pequeño, intentando convencer a Sango a su lado.

— Hum.

— ¡Espera! N-no te enojes.

Y así Miroku se pasó entretenido, intentando que aquella bella chica volviese hablarle, lo cual consiguió, mucho después.

— ¡Suéltame!—exclamaba una y otra vez el menor de los peli-plata.

— No quiero.—respondió la otra azabache.

— ¡No soy tuyo, déjame en paz!—reclamó el niño.

— Kikyo, suelta a InuYasha.—ordenó la Madre de la mujer.

— ¡Pero..! Yo no quiero.

— Obedece, y suéltalo. Si el no quiere, no puedes obligarlo.—reafirmó la mujer.

— Esta bien.—se rindió la pequeña, yéndose tras su madre.

InuYasha, más libre y cómodo, se dirigió a hablar con Rin, ya que esta, tampoco tenía compañía.

— Etto.. Hola, Rin.—saludó, un tanto nervioso.

— Hola Inuyasha.—correspondió la pequeña, riendo breve y disimuladamente por el nerviosismo del peli-plata.

— Emmm. ¿Me puedo sentar?

— Claro, toma asiento.—respondió, cediéndole el asiento al chico.

— Gracias... Oye Rin..

— ¿Que pasa, Inuyasha?—interrogó tranquila la azabache.

— Emmh.. eh.. Yo.. quería.. eh.. invitarte a jugar a mi casa.—dijo al fin. Rin sonrió.

— Claro. ¿Cuando?—ánimo la chica.

— ¿Me acompañas, Kagome?—preguntó un pequeño Sesshomaru, algo nervioso.

— ¡Si! Vamos Sesshomaru.—afirmó ella, alegre.

— Sígueme.—sentenció él.

— Nahomi, síguelos. Sin que se den cuenta, y grábalo.—ordenó él, con tono dulce.

— Si cariño.—afirmó la esposa, mientras que avanzaba grabando de todo un poco, siguiendo al par de pequeños.

Los dos pequeños, avanzaron hasta el gran balcón del segundo piso, Nahomi, un poco atrás grababa sigilosamente todo sus pasos. Sesshomaru un poco más atrás, pensaba en si decirle o no. Kagome, era su amiga desde siempre, o bueno, desde que sabe caminar y puede recordar, y aun eran muy pequeños.. pero, en verdad la quería.** Y mucho.** Se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba con ella, y disfrutaba en grande los momentos a su lado. Estarían en privado, así que,.. **No hay nada que temer.**

**¿Que es lo que Sesshomaru quiere decirme?** En su mundo, Kagome igual se interrogaba. **Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Así que, no va a molestar o jugarme una broma ¿O sí?** Continuó subiendo los escalones con pereza, más distraída pensando en que le daría o diría el peli-plata, pero en fin, Sesshomaru siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Una vez llegado ya a su destino, desde ahí, admirando la belleza del cielo nocturno, se pararon el uno frente al otro. Sesshomaru, lentamente, comenzó a sacar una cajita de su espalda, esta poder mostrar una hermosa caja roja. Kagome se mantenía sorprendido, y el mayor acabo por revelar su contenido: Una hermosa cadena de plata, con un dije de estrellas de seis puntas, y en sus trazos, pequeños incrustados de cristal. Realmente, algo muy hermoso.

— Emmmh... Y-yo.. no se si te guste,.. pe-pero como a ti te gus-gustan estas co-cosas, t-te lo traje.—habló, sosteniendo aun la caja.

Nahomi desde la puerta graba la adorable escena con un Zoom, para que se centrará únicamente en el par. ¡Uy! Luego se lo contaría a su esposo.

Kagome, eufórica, se lanzó a los brazos, aun pequeños del peli-plata, abrazándolo y cogiendo la caja al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Que bonito detalle, Sessho!—exclamó, apretándole el cuello.

Sesshomaru no se quejó por el apretón y correspondió el contacto feliz, y un tanto ruborizado.

— Permite-me colocártelo.—pidió el pequeño.

La azabache, se dio la vuelta, levantándose el cabello, para permitirle colocar a Sesshomaru el collar. El, con algo de torpeza e inexperiencia le colocó como pudo la joya, sonriendo bobamente.

— Ta-también.. qu-quería decir-decirte .. qu-qué..—comenzó a decir, tartamudeando, con la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Si?—preguntó ella, mirando alternadamente a Sesshomaru y al collar.

— Kagome, y-yo... ¡Yo te quiero mucho!—confesó totalmente ruborizado.

Kagome levantó su rostro para mirarlo. Con sorpresa y cariño. Apreció, como el albino, mantenía su rostro bajo y los puños cerrados, aunque, aun así podía apreciar los ceños de su rostro, eso debido a ser de más baja estatura. Sonrió ampliamente, tomando esos puños con sus manos, llamando la atención del mayor.

— Yo también te quiero.—confesó sonriente.

Sesshomaru la miró atentamente, como buscando saber si era verdad lo que le decía o no. Pero aquella niña azabache no era capaz de mentir, y si decía algo, iba muy enserio. Sus ojos chocolate lo mostraban, esta vez, no era una excepción. La pequeña, risueña, se levantó de puntitas para poder alcanzarle, y besó la mejilla del peli-plata, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Qu-qué?—se preguntó, confundido.

Kagome sonrió, disipando la duda del rostro de su compañero, y esta vez, Sesshomaru la abrazo con fuerza, a pegándola así mismo.

Nahomi, se reía. Teniendo todo eso grabado en primera fila. Corrió rápidamente al lado de su esposo.

O*o*O*o*O

Después de la fiesta, Nahomi, su esposo, y ambos Señores Taisho, contemplaron como, Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban más cerca de lo normal. Andaban juntos, salían, etc. Eran casi inseparables, y también notaron la cercanía de Inuyasha con Rin. Que decir,. Aun eran pequeños.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y bueno ;3, gracias por leer ;D.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo que fue de nosotros.**_

O*o*O*o*O

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo. La relación de Sango y Miroku se hizo más fuerte, aunque, generalmente solían discutir. Rin igual avanzo con Inuyasha, pesé a las encimas de Kikyo. Kagura, a medida que fue creciendo, iba agarrando más odio a la relación que sostenían Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Pero, la hermosa relación que tuvieron ambos niños, se fue deteriorando.

8 años después de la confesión en aquella fiesta, Sesshomaru, cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, decidió cambiar su rutina e irse a estudiar a Europa. Kagome, sin saber esta noticia, continuó como es debido, hasta el día en él que el desapareció sin decir palabra alguna.

Ella, herida, rehízo su vida.

Kagome, con 18 años, decidió estudiar en América. La carrera que eligió fue: derechos. Así que, su vida la haría en Estados Unidos. Su familia la apoyó en todo, siendo que sabían cuanto le dolió la partida del peli-plata. Los Taisho, para Kagome, quedaron en el pasado, pero debido a su amiga Rin, siempre sabía como se encontraba ambos señores de casa e InuYasha. Al pasar el tiempo, pudo continuar con alguna que otra relación. Más nada serio. Siempre acababan en amistad, ella se centró más en su carrera, pues no quería sentir lo que una vez, ya sucedió. Siempre evadiendo relaciones que involucrasen muchos sentimientos. Un par de amigas de la carrera se encargaban de apoyarla, vivía feliz. No se podía decir que algo le faltase. Su apartamento era espacioso, grande y a su estilo colorido. Tenía muchos amigos, pero de ahí, la mayoría no pasaba.

— No quiero sentimientos.— Era su simple respuesta para cualquiera que la quisiese, como alguna vez ella quiso al peli-plata.

Tres largos años, casi cuatro: bastaron para que comenzase a olvidar a Sesshomaru, aparte de los dos antes de que ella decidiera irse de su país. -Con veintidós-. Aunque para esto también fue necesario cambiar todo de su vida. El contacto con sus padres se hizo menor, evadía la información que Rin le daba de la familia de los Taisho y con Sango, siempre le gustaba escuchar como iba su relación.

Ahora se veía al espejo, y no se veía a ella. Observaba a una persona totalmente distinta. Usaba gafas, de un simple estilo, sin mucho aumento, solo para ver a la lejanía, y reducir la luz que afectaba su vista. Las puntas de su cabello ya no eran azabache, eran castañas, aunque eso se los debía al par de amigas que se ganaba ahí, su cabello estaba más crespo y largo. Dudaba que se tratase de la misma persona, pero tampoco se arrepentía en lo que había convertido. Era ella.

**Soy yo.**

Definitivamente, era Kagome, pero sin él.

No era ya, la chica que pasó 8 años de su vida al lado del mayor de los herederos de los Taisho. Era simplemente, Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, única heredera de las grandes empresasHigurashi.

O*o*O*o*O

8 años en una larga y hermosa relación. Pero, renunció a todo eso. La abandonó a ella. La tiró. Aun no sabía la exacta razón por la cual la había dejado. ¿Se había aburrido de Kagome?**No, por que aun no dejo de pensar en ella.**

Entonces.. ¿Por qué?

Miles de veces se lo preguntó InuYasha. Su Madre y Padre también. Ambas amigas de la azabache igualmente. Pero, jamás tenía una exacta respuesta que dar.

¿Por sus estudios?

Podría ser. No se sentía a gusto en su casa. En su propio entorno. El saberse que con solo un chasqueó de dedos, podía obtener todo, no le agradaba. Quería valerse por si mismo. Tener una carrera, un título, sin ayuda de sus padres, ni nada. Pero.. ¿Valía la pena dejarla por eso?

No.

**Fui un Idiota.**

Era ya demasiado tarde.

Se largó a los 18 años de Japón, para estudiar en Inglaterra. Le gustaba la cuidad, no mucho el ambiente, pero escaparía de todo por años. Quería tener un título de Ingeniería Comercial.

Ni los seis años transcurridos le permitieron olvidar esos dulces ojos chocolates. Aquella tarde la besó, para desaparecer al día siguiente.

**¿Que tipo de hombre soy? Ah sí, un cobarde.**

Lo sabía. Y deseaba volver el tiempo para recuperarla. No se atrevió a llamarla. A Kagome no le faltaba mucho para cumplir los 16 años, y él decidió marcharse. Según su hermano, ella no había cambiado de número. Y 4 años después, quería llamarla. La primera vez, no le contestaron el teléfono, y probó suerte en la noche.

Le contestó un hombre. Y diciéndole su nombre, este le pidió que no llamará otra vez a Kagome. El, por supuesto, no se rindió. Llamando un par de veces más, sin obtener respuesta.

Con 22 años, empezó relaciones con otras mujeres, tampoco nada serio, no llegaba más que a simples andanzas en comer y salir, pues, todas no terminaban bien. Debido a que la imagen que el buscaba de una chica, era otra.

— No va a funcionar.—sentenció a la mujer frente a él.

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños, se echo a llorar, y salió rápidamente del recinto, diciendo incoherencias e insultando el nombre de Sesshomaru en todo lo posible que aquella conociese. Él, una vez más, bajo su mirada rendido. **Fallé. Como siempre.** Se dijo así mismo. Pensando en que la única a la cual quería era a esa azabache. Exacto, por que aunque quisiera olvidarla, no podía.

InuYasha en más, no dio ninguna información con respecto a su amiga. Sesshomaru rogó a Rin y Sango, estas le dijesen al menos en que país vivía ahora, pero ninguna de las dos cedió ni en lo más minímo. Siempre con la misma respuesta: _"La abandonaste, y ahora la perdiste."_ Intentó contactar a Nahomi y su esposo, pero igualmente, ellos solo le dijeron: _"Lo siento, no es asunto nuestro."_ Ni sus propios padres le ayudaron en esta ocasión.

Lo único que sabía de Kagome era que: Ella había rehecho su vida, y no quería saber de él.

**Me lo merezco.**

Sabía, por boca de Inuyasha que los dos años que transcurrieron luego de su partida, Kagome se la pasó en su estado desolado. Pasaba sola, y en lo único en que se esforzaba era en el Colegio, así es como, a los 18, se fue del país para estudiar en otro lado. Él lo había causado. Esa pequeña mujer fue su sueño, y cuando lo obtuvo, se marchó.

**¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de dejarla?**

No, de echo, no era capaz. Le dolía a horrores la sensación de no tenerla a su lado. Lamentablemente, no podía reclamar, no si él fue el primero en herirla.

O*o*O*o*O

Ella yacía sentada sobre la gran y extensa cama. Al frente de ella, sentando en silla, el peli-plata menor la miraba.

— No es realmente mi intención que se separen, pero me da coraje que ahora quiera verla.—pronunció, entre mezclas de emociones a través de su frase.

— Igualmente, Kagome se hizo mi amiga. Me enoja que mi hermano la halla abandonado y ahora quiera saber de ella.—respondió el peli-plata, tratando de mantener la serenidad en su rostro.

— De todas maneras, no se verán si no tienen ayuda.

— ¿Que podemos hacer?—interrogó Inuyasha.

— No lo se. Pero no ayudaré directamente a tu hermano, eso seguro.—contestó Rin, algo enfadada.

— Ya lo se, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Yo ví el estado de Kagome, después de saber a Sesshomaru fuera del país.

— Kagome cumple 23 dentro de unas semanas.—añadió Rin.

— Entonces, se lo que podemos hacer para que se vean, pero de ahí en más, no hay más ayuda. Depende de ellos.—sonrió Inuyasha.

— Esta bien.—aceptó la chica.

O*o*O*o*O

La azabache, continuaba recostaba boca arriba en su cama. Estaba agotada, las clases la cansaban en demasía, pero ella había elegido aquello, así que no había lugar a reclamos. A su lado, un celular que había comprando 3 años atrás. Sus dos amigas hoy no vendrían, y no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

**Prefiero estar aquí.** Se dijo así misma.

Eran las 21:33 de la noche aun. Y tenía hambre. Muchísima hambre.

— ¡Por dios! Quién llamaría a esta hora.

Contestó el celular de mala gana, era Rin, afortunadamente.

_— __Kagome. ¿Como estás?_

— Bueno, aquí, algo cansada ¿Que pasa Rin?

_— __Como siempre lo has olvidado, queda muy poco para tu cumpleaños, y todos aquí deseamos que por una vez en este tiempo, vengas y la pases con nosotros.—_sentenció Rin.

— Disculpa per...

_— __Eh. No se aceptan no's. Ya lo has dicho mucho, y no hemos perdido tu cumpleaños 19, 20, 21 y 22. Así que vendrás a Japón. Por lo menos, danos este tiempo._

— Muy bien, mi querida amiga. Te lo daré e iré.

_— __¡Gracias! Nos vemos en una semana, Adiós.—_se despidió al otro lado.

Kagome suspiró. Aquella azabache amiga suya, era muy controladora en ese aspecto, pero que decir. **Pasar un tiempo con mi familia no me hará mal. Extraño los aires Japoneses.**Se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, olvidándose del hambre, para quedarse dormida.

O*o*O*o*O

_"Una única oportunidad. La fiesta de Kagome. La pasará en su casa y se realizará una fiesta sorpresa. Depende de ti."_

Ese mensaje logró cambiarle el ánimo completo. Hasta sus amigos se fijaron que en este día Sesshomaru andaba de un mejor ánimo. Lo cual, complació a todos. El peli-plata, solo se dedicó a hacer planes, y reservó el vuelo a Japón.

**Aunque no pueda, lo intentaré.**

O*o*O*o*O

Rin, por fin, estando al frente de ambos señores, suspiró del cansancio, mientras los adultos, sabiendo a que se refería, suspiraron a su lado.

— Kagome viene para su cumpleaños. Sesshomaru también estará aquí. Hay que hacer una fiesta para la cumpleañera.—la chica resumió todo.

Nahomi y su esposo, la miraron. Si bien, Rin era la que menos quería ayudar a la pareja, o mejor dicho, la que más estaba enojada con Sesshomaru por lo que hizo. ¿Y ahora les ayudaba?** Bueno es Rin.** A ambos adultos les salió una gota en la cien. Definitivamente, ella daba miedo con respecto a actitud.

— Esta bien. Nos encargamos, después de todo es nuestra hija.—afirmaron los mayores.

Rin asintió, feliz. Los tres esperando que ambos chicos pudiesen reconciliarse.

InuYasha, frente a sus padres, realizaba lo mismo que Rin.

— Es la última oportunidad de mi hermano. Y se las debo.

Los adultos, sabían perfectamente, que las peleas que su pequeño peli-plata había sostenido con Rin, la mayoría, podían salir bien, gracias a los consejos de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Asintieron al muchacho.

— Esta bien. Depende de él. Nosotros también aportaremos algo más.

— Por favor, solo esperó que Sesshomaru pueda convencer a Kagome.

— No lo creo un gran problema. Se aman ¿no? No hay de que preocuparse.

— Tienen razón.

* * *

Bueno, ¡Hola!, me tarde un tiempo, pero aquí subo hoy. Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, un poco triste, pero todo va para mejor(? ;D.

**Faby Sama: **¡Ship! son todos una ternura ;333 la idea fue de un amor inocente y tierno xDD. Conmigo tampoco hay caso, te comprendo, con respecto a Kikyo soy caso perdido. (Más por que molesto a Kagome durante toda la serie ù-ú), así que, aunque me quedó con el SesshxKag, no dejo a Inu con Kikyo, NoSePorQue, xD. Gracias por el comentario :3 ¡Saludos!

**inukagXever10: **¡Claro! Despreocúpate, puedo tardar, pero jamás abandonar, eso seguro:3 Gracias por pasarte a comentar. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Igual, me despido, próximamente el siguiente capítulo*-*.

¡Sayo~!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya estaba todo listo. El resto, dependía únicamente de ellos.

Kagome había llegado hace dos días a su casa. Aprovecho el tiempo para compartir con sus amigas, saludar a familiares y acostumbrarse al aire que había abandonado. Sesshomaru también en Japón, se quedó oculto en su casa, ya que no quería que Kagome se fuese por su culpa.

Y aquel día... Era la fiesta. La celebración que definía si ellos se quedaban juntos o terminaban esa relación para siempre.

El salón principal de la casa, se hallaba lleno de alimentos, y otras cosas. Aunque las grandes puertas de mármol que daban al jardín se encontraban abiertas, dando espacio al verdadero lugar de celebración. Ahí en el jardín extensas mesas decoradas finamente, con distintos manteles de bordes diseñados y arreglados, comida, refresco, licores suaves, etc. El apartado de regalos hacía otro lado. Todas las paredes, tanto del lado de la casa, como las echas de arbustos cortados en esa forma, se encontraban decorados con un par de simples, pero finos tallados y colgantes. No era exactamente una fiesta elegante, donde todos levantaban el meñique, pero la buena apariencia en estas cosas, era importante para la familia. Entre los lados del jardín, también, se encontraba un pequeño sector de baile, un DJ estaba tras el mezclador. Todo al estilo más de adultos jóvenes.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Personas, Grupos, al final, muchas personas se encontraban en el lugar. Kagome era el centro de atención. Siendo saludada y abrazada por medio mundo. La verdad, le sorprendía, no tenía una fiesta así de hace como ocho años, desde.. la partida de él. Explayó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.. Si era sincera.. Aun lo extrañaba, hacía ya casi ocho años que no lo veía, no hablaba con él y no sabía absolutamente nada.

Suspiró. Los recuerdos no le hacían bien.

Continúo saludando a los demás. Se divertía con una fiesta así. Con amigos, familias y sus dos casi-hermanas, de Sango y Rin. Inuyasha andaba curioseando por allí, mientras sonreía al ver a Kagome un poco más feliz, Rin iba a su lado. Sango se hallaba discutiendo un poco al lado de Miroku, debido a que este aun ponía miradas inadecuadas a otras damas, pesé a que ya había pedido matrimonio a la castaña.. Como siempre, todo un mujeriego.

Sesshomaru logró colarse a la celebración sin que Kagome se diese cuenta. Era difícil, su cabello plata era demasiado llamativo, pero quería verla. A costa de todo.

La fiesta siguió su curso. La comida comenzó a ser la parte principal, mientras todos se entretenían en bailar al lado del DJ. El cual por cierto, si sabía mezclar música. Hasta que.. Kagome, bailando en compañía de Rin y Sangol, vio una conocida cabellera plateada. No era de Inuyasha estaba segura de ello.. No sería él.. ¿O si? ¡No podía ser!

Salió corriendo tras él. Quería alcanzarlo. Tenía mucho rencor, y quería dejarlas las cosas claras con él, de otra manera, no podría jamás entablar relaciones con los demás.

Corrió. Con desesperación corrió tras él. Lo quería. Lo quería despreciar desde ahora. No se creía capaz, pero mejor así.

— ¡Sesshomaru!—exclamó con fuerza.

Sesshomaru escuchó ser llamado. Había estado viendo a su hermosa dama bailar todo este tiempo en la pista, y salió cuando consideró que podían atraparle. Pero.. ¿Había sido descubierto ya? **¡Maldición!** No quería que nadie lo viera. Menos ella. Lo comenzaría a odiar, y no se perdonaría jamás eso. Comenzó a correr más rápidamente, intentando envolverse con los demás invitados.

Le falló. Tropezó con una de las invitadas, aunque esta pudo continuar, el fue atrapado por Kagome antes de eso. Ella le agarró del traje, y ahí él pudo apreciar el cambio que había tenido aquella joven. Sus ojos, pesé a encenderse con facilidad, ahora se mostraban casi inexpresivos. Como si no le pudiese doler más el alma de lo que ya lo hacía. Estaba preocupado. Y aquella chica había cambiado, aunque mantenía la esencia de infantil y tierna que siempre mantuvo. Una personalidad deliciosa, a de destacar.

— K-kagome..—murmuró, sin saber que decir.

Kagome con rabia, literalmente, arrastró el cuerpo de Sesshomaru hacía el balcón adentro de su casa. A aquel donde ambos por primera vez comenzaron a ser "Novios" Y donde ella tenía planeado decidir entre dos caminos ahora en su vida. Sesshomaru lo sabía, y temía ser rechazado por ella. De nadie más que por ella.

— Vamos a hablar.—afirmó, o más bien, sentenció Kagome. Sesshomaru asintió.

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos. Ella se plantó frente al balcón, mientras Sesshomaru yacía observándola, esperando algo. Pero nada, ella tenía un semblante frío e inexpresivo.

— Kagome.. Y-yo.. N-no..—intentaba articular, pero no podía.

No tenía el cinismo requerido aun. No para decirle.. "Perdóname".. Se lo quería gritar, pero.. ¿Tenía el derecho siquiera? ¡La había abandonado! No podía ser más miserable. Se sentía basura, no tan solo por dejarla, si no también por considerar que podía perdonarlo. Era imposible un perdón tan descomunal como ese.

— Se que no me perdonarás, pero te mereces saber que me arrepiento. De lo que hice, de lo que te hice, y de que fui tan idiota, como para considerar que después de casi 8 años, me perdonarías.—suspiró, con los ojos cerrados.

Kagome le observaba.

— ¿Por qué?—pudo preguntar al fin, con la voz ahogada, apunto de llorar. — ¿P-por qué.. M-me de-dejaste..? ¿Hi-hice al-algo mal?—tartamudeó, ahora si, con lágrimas rodando sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru no lo soportaba. ¡No podía! Ese cuerpo que él siempre estaba ahí para secar sus lágrimas, y para no permitirle llorar más en su compañía. De unos simples pasos, casi corriendo, jaló el cuerpo de ella, para abalanzar-lo contra su pecho, rodeando toda su curvatura con sus extensos brazos. Por él estaba llorando, y ella tenía derecho de ser feliz.

— No hiciste nada mal. Yo fui el culpable. Te mereces algo mejor, ojala algún día, puedas considerar perdonarme,.. Por mientras.. Yo siempre.. siempre.. te voy a querer. —comentó con débil voz,. Había venido aquí con la intención de convencerla, pero.. Se estaba rindiendo. Por que la veía llorar, y sabía que era el culpable, y no podía sentirse peor. Necesitaba saber que ella estaría con alguien mejor, aunque le doliese el alma por el resto de sus días.

Kagome se permitió por segundos corresponderle, para luego separarlo con un poco de brusquedad.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste aquí?! ¡¿No consideraste que me dolerían esos ocho años juntos, para que lo mandarás todo al diablo?!—exclamaba. Se sentía fatal. Y Sesshomaru daba toda la razón simplemente.

— No merezco tu perdón, Kagome.—contestó él, haciendo levantar la vista a la azabache.— Quiero rogarlo, pero se que no lo merezco. Por eso,.. Quiero decirte que lo hice mal. Que de todo me arrepiento y de ser capaz, me vuelvo para jamás cometer tal estupidez. ¿Me fui? Por una estupidez. Por sentirme ahogado. Pero te perdí, y me di cuenta de que me faltaba más ahora de lo que sentía antes.

Kagome no respondió.

— Es-espero.. puedas encontrar al mejor hombre de tu vida.—terminó por decir Sesshomaru, con la voz quebrada, y sus propios ojos acuosos.

— Te odio.—declaró ella, para abandonar el balcón con lágrimas en los ojos.

**_¡No te quiero volver a ver!_** Quiso gritar, pero.. No podía decirle algo que le rompía el corazón a ella. Sesshomaru se quedó ahí. Hasta verla desaparecer, y dejarse caer sobre el frío suelo. No podía en ningún sentido sentirse mejor. Estaba destruido, por dentro y por fuera. Y ya no lo podía ocultar. Se fue todo al carajo, siéndole imposible pensar positivo, se dejo inundar por pensamientos furiosos, llenos de verdadero dolor.** ¿Este es el final?** Se cuestionó. Aunque le quedaba claro que si. Y que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese país.

Rin vio desde su posición, el momento en que ambos se encontraron, además de que pudo presenciar como ambos subían junto a Sango e Inuyasha. Todo resultó mal. Y cuando ella hubo bajado, se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigas, llorando desconsoladamente. Las dos chicas, acariciaban su cabello, pidiendo que se tranquilizará. Inuyasha subió disimuladamente al balcón. Su hermano estaba mal, casi igual a la azabache.. no terminaba de entender.. _¿Si se querían.. por que dejaron que todo se fuera?_ No lo sabía, y se limitó a recoger a su hermano del suelo. Estaba frío. Más pálido, en sus ojos, ya no había el brillo dorado sin igual, si no que algo apagándose, volviéndose castaño. Sesshomaru no reaccionaba. Sabía que alguien le ayudaba, pero no daba crédito a sus ojos para apreciar de quién se trataba, mucho menos tenía el tiempo, sintiéndose como él en esos momentos.

— Todo salió mal.—resopló Inuyasha, con preocupación y tristeza.

Sesshomaru indentifico al ayudante como su hermano e intentó despertar de la pesadilla en la que se hallaba, pero no podía. Y ya comenzaba a enterarse, de que no era un sueño más donde Kagome lo dejaba a él, era la realidad. Se levantó y agarró su celular.

— Si hermano, lo siento.—se disculpó el mayor.

Antes de que Inuyasha respondiera, Sesshomaru marcó un número y comenzó hablar.

— Un asiento para el vuelo de mañana a Londres, a la tarde por favor.—pidió.

La Señorita aceptó, explicándole que tendría que venir antes a retirar el boleto, pero ya estaba comprado. Mañana a las 14:00 Sesshomaru regresaba a Londres. Inuyasha colocó una cara de horror, pero su hermano logró escabullirse por una segunda escalera, para no tener que ver la desagradable escena de ver a la mujer que más amaba llorar.

O*o*O*o*O

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Eran aun las 8:00 am. Pero Sesshomaru se dedicó de temprano a arreglar sus cosas. Tenía decidido despedirse de sus padres y hermano para irse rápido, almorzaría en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese su casa, aun si era solo pan. No quería volver. Ya había tomado una decisión. Terminaría con su carrera en Londres, y se iría a otro país. Comenzaría una vida nueva o al menos, eso quería, por que sabía internamente que, sin Kagome, eso no seria posible.

Suspiró. Cerrando su maleta.

La hora ya había avanzado a las 10:00 am.

Tomo una hora más en ir a bañarse y vestirse. Ordenó su habitación y por fin, cerca del medio-dia, fue al salón, donde sus Padre e Inuyasha junto a Rin hablaban. Se imaginaba de que, sin embargo, no se veía en el derecho de interrumpir.

— Bueno, me voy.—pronunció desde la entrada.

La mirada de todos fue sobre el mayor, casi suplicantes de que no se fuera. Que por favor cambiase de opinión, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo firme, con una mirada inexpresiva y una sonrisa triste. Rin se sintió apenada por ser tan falta de ayuda a los dos, por que detonaban los ojos de ambos, que sin el otro no podían vivir.

Los padres se levantaron, con la intención de detenerlo, más el se les adelantó, abrazándolos en señal de despedida. Murmurando un ligero.. No se preocupen. En sus oídos, para que estuviesen más tranquilos. Se acercó a Inuyasha y le sonrió. Su pequeño hermano hizo todo lo que pudo, se merecía todo, y más a una buena mujer como lo era Rin, abrazo también al pequeño Taisho y al final solo pronunció un triste _"Lo siento"_ Para Rin e Inuyasha. Y se marchó. Con la intención de no volver jamás.

O*o*O*o*O

Sus ojos están secos. El rededor de ellos rojos, y en sus mejillas, marcas de lágrimas. No paró de llorar en toda la noche. Lo quería.. ¿Pero que era ya?.. El dejó todo y se fue, regresando, sin ser capaz de confiar en su propio cariño. _O al menos eso pensaba una muy herida Kagome._ No durmió. Eso se notaba en las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Se veía casi amarilla, como si estuviese enferma. Sango la acompañó toda la noche, mientras Rin tuvo que regresar con Inuyasha ya luego. No podía describir bien su sentir en el momento, solo sabía que no sentía "Ella", era como no estar ahí. La castaña amiga de la Higurashi, regresó, trayendo consigo desayuno para Kagome. No comió. Con amabilidad, pero.. No podía comer. Su mano temblaba.

Sango estaba preocupada.

El celular de Taijiya sonó. Contestó rápidamente.

— ¿Hola? ¿Rin?—cuestionó Sango, al escuchar una voz alterada del otro lado.

— ¡Dame con Kagome! ¡Por favor, ya te explicó!—exclamó lo más claro posible. Sango obedeció.

Kagome tomó el celular.

— ¿Que sucede, Rin?—sin aparente tono visible, Kagome habló.

— ¡Mira, escúchame! Tu y él son unos idiotas ¡¿Lo sabes verdad?! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejen de ser tan ignorantes y ve a por él! Lo amas. Él te ama, nos llamó durante seis años, preguntando todos los días sobre ti, como estabas y como encontrarte. Miles de veces te llamó. Miles de veces hizo el intento, y nosotros no lo dejamos. ¡Te ama! Admite que fue un idiota y desgraciado al abandonarte! Pero.. ¡¿Eres acaso capaz de hacer tu vida sin él?! ¡No puedes, el tampoco! Si no te apuras al aeropuerto, el se irá, y quiere no regresar jamás. ¡Quiere no hacerte sufrir más, pero son unos estúpidos! ¡Sin el otro, ustedes dos no viven, ni siquiera se diferencian de un cadáver! LEVÁNTATE DE LA MALDITA CAMA Y VE A BUSCARLO, O ARREPIÉNTETE POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA POR NO HABERLO HECHO!—gritó lo más rápido que podía, y lo más claro igual.

Las lágrimas de Kagome parecieron desaparecer. Casi como si fuese milagro, dejó de temblar durante los gritos de su amiga y se levantó de la cama.

— Lo haré.—respondió a Rin. Y colgó.

Rápidamente, le pidió a Sango que por favor encendiese el auto, ella salía en segundos. Indicó que iban al aeropuerto, por poco y no iban a ser las 13:00 pm. Se vistió con la primera cosa decente que pudo, saliendo a toda velocidad hacía el auto. Se adentró en él, y Sango prácticamente estaba en una carrera de autos, pues se aseguró de pasar a todos los de enfrente, llegando lo más rápido que podía hacía el aeropuerto.

**Por favor,.. No te vayas. ¡No lo hagas, Sesshomaru!** Pensaba con desesperación increíble, apretando el cinturón que había entre sus manos.

Minutos, casi horas para ella, llegaron al aeropuerto, ya casi eran las 13:10 pm, y salió del auto, tan rápido como Sango cruzó por la entrada del lugar. Se adentró a la zona donde yacían los que estaban abordando los próximos aviones a salir. A la lejanía, su distinguible cabello plateado ondulaba entre la fila. Y se desesperó. Perdió la cordura de una vez. Esquivando al guardia que quería detenerla, se abalanzó a la fila perdiendo entre los múltiples pasajeros al macizo guardia que se empeñaba en detenerla.

— ¡Sesshomaru!—gritó con fuerza, rezando internamente por que le hubiese escuchado.

Un consternado Sesshomaru, buscaba con la vista a la dueña de la angelical voz, a la que él tanto amaba. Se rindió ante la idea de que tal vez lo hubiese imaginado. Pero, una vez más escuchó el grito, hasta una tercera vez. ¡Lo estaba llamando! Buscó desesperadamente la imagen de su mujer, y la encontró a la lejanía, corriendo con agilidad para escapar del macizo guardia que la perseguía. Soltó sus maletas, y corrió al lado de la chica, atrapándola.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sorprendido, intentando ocultar su felicidad de verla allí.

— Si te vas, definitivamente, jamás te perdonaré.—respondió ella, sonriéndole lo más que podía.

Sesshomaru no necesito más para apoderarse suavemente de sus labios. El guardia se rindió. Mientras ellos compartían el dulce contacto de los labios del otro. Sesshomaru la mantenía unido a él por la cintura, ya que ahora tenían una diferencia de estatura de unos 15 cm. Era gracioso verla tan chiquita, ya que antes, ella no era tan baja, o él no era tan alto. Le sonrió, para separarse y dejarla respirar.

— ¿No quieres que me vaya?—ahora preguntó el mayor.

— ¿Tu quieres irte?—contraatacó ella.— Ya me has visto, no somos nadie por separado. No, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes.

Sesshomaru sonrió, a pegándola más a él.

— Tampoco quiero dejarte, jamás.—respondió a su oído.

Kagome se apartó de Sesshomaru, mientras este sonreía un poco triste.

— ¿Perdóname, si? Fui un idiota. Jamás me perdonaré haberte dejado.—pidió, casi rogando por el perdón de la mujer que más amaba.

— No importa ya, mientras sepas que si lo vuelves a hacer.. Te olvidas de que existo.. ¿Clarito, verdad amor?—preguntó al final con una aura un poco negra.

Sesshomaru comprendió el mensaje: "Tu última oportunidad, si no, ya sabes.. Nada." .. Sonriendo a ella, se dispuso a tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Canceló el boleto, recogió sus maletas y se largó junto a Kagome. La próxima vez que él viajará, esta hermosa azabache a su lado, iría con él, si o si.

O*o*O*o*O

Kagome terminó su carrera al igual que Sesshomaru. Claro que sufrieron bastante en el tiempo que tuvieron que separarse para continuar el estudio, lo bueno, es que ambos, con grandes esfuerzos terminaron antes y pudieron verse rápidamente en Japón nuevamente. La azabache hacía poco había cumplido 26 años, y los celebró en grande con su familia. Sesshomaru igual estuvo ahí. Inuyasha anunció formalmente su relación con Rin, la cual se hizo un nido de amor después de todo. Que decir de Sango y Miroku, hasta la fecha, Sango tenía un hijo, y pronto vendría el siguiente, casados por supuesto. Inuyasha comenzó a hacerse cargo de la empresas de su familia, en lo cual Rin también adentró al trabajo.

Kagome ganó su título y tomaba uno que otro caso dependiendo de que se tratase. Era la representante legal de variados tipos de personas. Aun no asumía que tendría que hacerse cargo de todo el dinero y financiamiento de su propia familia, sin embargo, Sesshomaru prometió estar siempre a su lado.

Hacía ya un poco más de un año, que Sesshomaru y Kagome, habían regresado a Japón para comenzar a vivir juntos. Habían comprado una casa, ni tan humilde, ni tan exageradamente grande, cercana a la mansión de sus padres. Todo avanzaba bien. Y ya en una cena, de esas que solían compartir, Kagome tenía que hacer un importante anuncio, sorpresa para todos e incluso para Sesshomaru.

Levantándose de su asiento, alzó su copa, brindando por cualquier cosa al principio, para luego agregar..

— Y por mi futuro hijo.—alzó la voz más en ello.— Mío y de Sesshomaru por supuesto.

Rin palideció. Inuyasha abrió la boca del asombro. Miroku y Sango se levantaron para abrazarla simultáneamente, mientras los padres de ella esperaban su turno. Sesshomaru sin importarle los demás, apartó a los demás de su camino y levantó entre sus brazos a Kagome, con una felicidad inmensa.

— ¿Se-seremos padres?

— ¡Si!—contestó alegremente.

Los labios de Sesshomaru tomaron los suyos, y los suegros por supuesto, se levantaron a felicitar a la Madre de su futura nieta. Nada podía salir mejor. Era todo un perfecto mundo, donde Kagome tendría al hijo de ella y Sesshomaru. Sonaba raro, pero una felicidad indescriptible la invadía de solo pensarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después, Kagome yacía con una pequeña niña recién nacida entre sus brazos. Su padre, besaba la frente de la niña, y los demás, observaban con ternura la escena.

— Te llamarás Lya. Bienvenida al mundo, mi pequeña.—saludó su Madre.

El Padre le sonrió.

— Es tu madre ¿La ves?.. Yo soy tu padre, pequeña Lya.—habló el peli-plata, jugando con las manitas de ella, causando una risilla.

La pequeña niña, tenía las pocas pelusas de cabello de un color plateado, aunque hacía bajo, por la parte de la nuca, estas se hacían negras, lo cual extrañaba a todos, pero viendo a Kagome y Sesshomaru no había duda. No había abierto los ojos, pero seguramente considerando su cabello, podría tener heterocromía (Ojos de distinto color) O más posiblemente chocolate. Lo cual alegraba a Sesshomaru. Todos en la sala no podían evitar pensar en el pasado.

Y ahora todo se volvería una bonita anécdota que contar a sus hijos, cuando ellos estuvieran más grandes. Aunque Rin se sentía algo sola, ya que ella aun solo continuaba su relación con el menor de los Taisho, este se sentía igual. Acercándose al oído de Rin, murmuró a su oído:

— "Seremos los siguientes."—resonó la voz del peli-plata en la cabeza de ella, limitándose a sonreír y asentir, con rubor en sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru continuó acariciando a su pequeña y recién nacida hija. Y al final.. Toda una pelea de años de separación, se volvió en el momento más feliz de su vida, no solo por su hija, si no por su adorada esposa. Con la cual se había casado hacía ya unos 6 meses.

Se podía decir que todo terminó bien.. Y ahora reía al recordar todo lo que pasó en Londres, al igual que Kagome al memorar lo que vivió en el extranjero. Todo quedaba con:

_Al final, siempre estaremos juntos. No importa lo que pasé. Eres mio. Y soy tuya._

**La pequeña sonrisa de la bebé, la primera en competencia con la sonrisa de su adorada Kagome.**

_**Fin~**_

* * *

Hasta aquí pues... Espero les haya gustado este final;33

_**Faby Sama; **_Bueno la idea era un pequeño conflicto, como en cualquier cuento de hadas, sucede algo y los protagonistas podrán estar felices;33. Si, Sesshomaru en esta oportunidad se equivoco, pero hay que ver, Kagome es Kagome. Espero que este capítulo -el final- te haya gustado;3 ¡Nos vemos en una próxima historia! Gracias por leer.

_**azucenas45; **_Gracias!, se agradece mucho que lean y dejen sus comentarios positivos;3! Seguiré con ello, ya que como tú, esta pareja es mi favorita :D. ¡Saludos!

_**sameht; **_Que bueno que te interesará, aquí la continuación; la cual espero hayas disfrutado. Gracias por leer y comentar! ;D

_**merry;** _¡Aquí la continuación! Espero os agrade, gracias por leer;3

Recuerden que siempre podrán saber de mi/pedir cosillas/y cualquier comentario, o si queréis conocerme, a mi facebook; **Shinza'Wall Dí Loreehid **;D, siempre me agradará hablar con todos ustedes! Espero pasen por allí;3.


End file.
